Secondes Noces
by JessSwann
Summary: Le passage qui   manque   au roman avec le récit de la nuit de noces entre Frank et Scarlett. Fait suite à ma précédente fic : Nuit de noces et écrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo fr , thème : mariage


**Disclaimers: ****A Margaret Mitchell comme toujours !**

_**Bonjour, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur notre Scarlett …. Lorsque j'ai écrit Nuits de noces, sur Scarlett et Charles, une lectrice m'a fait la suggestion de raconter également les suivantes… J'ai gardé son idée dans ma petite tête… Voici donc la nuit de noces de Scarlett et Frank ( et oui un jour…. Vous lirez celle avec Rhett, lol celle que tout le monde attend mdrrr) En attendant, il vous faudra comme Scarlett, vous contentez de Frank Bonne lecture et ….. reviews ?**_

**Seconde noces**

Lorsque Frank Kennedy prit la petite main tiède de Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton dans la sienne, le vieux garçon qu'il était frémi. Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre tout à fait comment lui, Frank Kennedy, se retrouvait devant un autel quasi vide, avec à son côté la Reine du Comté de Meade. Certainement, il devait y avoir une erreur, Scarlett était trop belle, trop vive pour s'intéresser à un homme comme lui. Et pourtant, cela devait bien être puisque la jolie Scarlett avait accepté de l'épouser des trémolos dans la voix.

Emu, Frank se tourna vers Scarlett qui portait ce jour-là la robe d'un vert à présent fané qui se trouvait être sa meilleure toilette. Le cœur de Frank se gonfla d'importance…Oui, c'était bien lui, Frank Kennedy qui épousait la plus belle femme du Comté. Cela apportait un peu de baume à son cœur meurtri par l'inconstance de Suellen….. Puisque Sue avait été suffisamment impatiente pour dédaigner ce que LUI, Frank Kennedy avait à lui offrir pour épouser Tony Fontaine et bien tant pis ! Il reporterait tout son amour sur la délicieuse Scarlett et étendrait sa protection aux frêles épaules de la jeune veuve.

A ses côtés, les pensées de Scarlett étaient toutes autres. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle avait décidé de déployer ses charmes sur le vieux Frank pour se procurer les trois cents dollars qui lui permettraient de sauver Tara, Scarlett vivait dans l'angoisse qu'une lettre de Suellen vienne gâcher son plan si bien huilé. Mais il fallait croire que la chance souriait bel et bien aux audacieux car rien n'était venu assombrir sa promesse d'argent futur.

Scarlett jeta un petit regard de biais à Frank. Son futur mari bombait le torse pour paraitre plus important et elle songea qu'il était bien ridicule ainsi. Frank se tourna vers elle et elle baissa rapidement son regard avide.

« Acceptez-vous de prendre Mme Scarlett Hamilton née O'Hara comme épouse ? » demanda le prêtre sous l'œil de deux témoins pris au hasard dans la rue.

Le souffle de Scarlett se bloqua. Et si Frank la perçait à jour ? Ou s'il renonçait ? Oh pourquoi fallait-il donc que les cérémonies soient si longues ! Tara avait besoin de l'argent de Frank !

« Oui » répondit finalement Frank avant de lancer un regard protecteur en direction de Scarlett.

Frank Kennedy ne s'était jamais senti plus homme qu'en cet instant où il étendait sa protection sur la gentille Mme Hamilton. Alors qu'elle répondait d'une voix un peu brusque, il songea aux miracles de l'existence. Après avoir connu la désillusion avec Suellen qu'il avait courtisée pendant de si longues années, il comprenait maintenant que son destin était plus noble que cela. Son destin était de prendre soin de Scarlett, chose qu'il comptait bien faire dès à présent.

Le prêtre prononça la formule rituelle et Frank se tourna vers sa jeune épouse. Bien sûr il aurait préféré voir tous leurs amis réunis pour assister à leur bonheur au lieu des deux inconnus pris au hasard dans la rue. Mais Scarlett avait tellement insisté pour que la cérémonie se déroule ainsi, « comme dans un enlèvement » avait-elle dit le regard embué, qu'il avait fini par céder. Après tout, songea-t-il avec indulgence, les femmes avaient parfois de ces folies… Et puis si Scarlett avait été autre, il ne l'aurait pas aimée autant.

Agité par toutes ces pensées et le cœur gonflé, Frank se pencha donc sur Scarlett pour l'embrasser.

La première pensée qui vint à la jeune femme lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes fut pour Ashley. Maintenant qu'elle réalisait ce dans quoi elle s'était volontairement engagée, Scarlett se demanda ce qu'Ashley allait en penser. La bouche de Frank relâcha la sienne sans même qu'elle y prête attention et il se pencha vers elle

« Si nous rentrions à la maison maintenant…chérie ? »

Ce mot tendre, soufflé d'une voix émerveillée, ne procura qu'agacement à Scarlett. Pourquoi fallait-il donc toujours que les hommes parlent d'amour lorsqu'ils épousaient une femme. Si les mariages étaient d'amour, elle aurait épousé Ashley ! Néanmoins, Scarlett sourit à Frank. Un sourire reconnaissant. Après tout, en l'épousant, Frank allait sauver Tara, cela méritait bien un sourire et quelques petites attentions. Aussi, tandis que Frank se promettait avec ferveur d'aimer et de chérir Scarlett, elle se promit quant à elle de tout faire pour remercier Frank de l'argent et de la sécurité qu'il lui offrait. C'était bien le moins.

()()

Les deux jeunes mariés rentrèrent donc à la maison du Pêcher où Scarlett consentit enfin à annoncer la nouvelle à sa tante Pittypat qui s'évanouit comme il se devait. Tandis que Frank s'agitait autour de la vieille fille et que l'Oncle Peter cherchait les sels de la vieille dame, Scarlett observa son doigt auquel brillait désormais un anneau d'or tout simple.

C'était la bague de la mère de Frank et elle était fort jolie, Scarlett songea qu'elle devait couter cent ou peut être deux cent dollars. Toute à ses calculs, elle sursauta lorsque tante Pitty se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Vous allez froisser ma robe ! » protesta Scarlett sous les bégaiements de la bonne dame.

En vérité, la tante Pittypat était fort satisfaite du mariage de Scarlett qui ramenait enfin un homme à la maison. La vieille fille renifla avec sensiblerie à la pensée de Charles, son neveu et premier mari de Scarlett, et adressa un sourire sans réserve à Frank

« Soyez le bienvenu… Peter, Peter va donc chercher une bouteille de porto pour fêter l'événement et, et crois-tu que nous pourrions avoir quelques petites douceurs aussi ? » Demanda t'elle d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

Le vieux nègre fidèle secoua négativement la tête

« Y'a pu de douceur d'puis longtemps M'amzelle »

Gonflé de sa toute nouvelle importance, Frank prit les choses en main. Après tout, il était l'homme de la maison désormais !

« Je vais te donner un billet pour le magasin et tu pourras prendre tout ce dont tu auras besoin »

Pitty tourna un regard rempli d'adoration sur Frank et il se rengorgea

« Après tout, c'est un événement qui se fête »

Scarlett sourit distraitement et ils passèrent tout trois au salon. Durant les heures qui suivirent, la nouvelle Madame Kennedy ne dit pas grand-chose. Frank et Pittypat se faisaient la conversation en personne de la même génération.

« Franchement Scarlett ! Un enlèvement ! Un mariage secret ! Mais que vont dire Dolly et les autres, s'affola Tante Pitty qui était en fait ravie de la situation. Oh je crois que je vais m'évanouir

- Et bien elles parleront, » répondit Scarlett d'une voix tellement dure que Pittypat en oublia de tourner de l'œil.

Frank intervint de nouveau et pressa doucement la main de Scarlett.

« Ce que Scarlett veut dire c'est que…. Et bien elles comprendront » expliqua t'il avec un regard rempli de tendresse pour sa femme.

Mis à part ce petit incident, tout se déroula parfaitement et le soir venu, Scarlett se retrouva dans sa chambre

« M'ame Scarlett, si vous v'lez l'avis de Mama tout ça c'est pas bien, pas bien du tout

- Oh tais toi donc et délace moi, Frank va arriver

- C'est M'amzelle Suellen qui d'vrait ê'te là à vot' place »

Cette fois Scarlett retourna un regard furieux sur Mama

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?

- Vous m'ttez pas en colè'e ap'ès Mama mon agneau… M'amzelle Suellen elle au'ait p'it l'a'gent de Missie F'ank et pis ceux de Ta'a y au'ait 'ien eu »

Cette fois Scarlett sourit et son regard luisant croisa celui, franc, de la vieille nourrice.

A cet instant, Frank pénétra dans la pièce et rougit. Scarlett lui jeta un regard un peu méprisant. Ce qu'il est donc ridicule avec ses longs pantalons de tissu ! Songea-t-elle tandis que Mama s'éclipsait en branlant la tête.

Scarlett se glissa sous les couvertures et une grimace lui échappa lorsque Frank fit la même chose. Toute à ses rêves d'argent et à ses calculs, elle avait oublié cette partie du mariage. La plus désagréable si on voulait son avis. La main de Frank se posa sur sa chemise et Scarlett tressaillit à la vue de son visage approchant du sien

« Éteignez je vous en prie ! » supplia t'elle

En vérité, devoir accomplir cette tâche avec Frank était déjà assez désagréable en soi pour en plus ne pas devoir supporter la vue de son visage rougeaud. Et puis dans le noir, elle n'aurait pas à feindre une expression de bonheur….

« Mais chérie… » Protesta faiblement Frank qui avait quant à lui très envie de voir enfin le joli corps de sa femme.

Scarlett battit des cils et s'humecta les lèvres

« S'il vous plait…chéri » murmura t'elle d'une voix timide

Une fois de plus, Frank céda et souffla la bougie. Il ne le sut jamais mais cette concession augmenta un peu plus le mépris que Scarlett ressentait à son égard…

Les yeux grands ouverts dans les ténèbres, Scarlett retint son souffle tandis que Frank faisait d'elle sa femme. Alors que Frank gémissait, Scarlett songea au magasin qu'il possédait et se promit de trouver un moyen d'examiner les livres de compte. Frank était si gentil qu'elle était certaine que ses amis en profitaient. Elle se crispa lorsqu'il serra son épaule avant de la libérer pour retomber à ses côtés. Là, Scarlett se retourna et se pelotonna dans son coin tandis que Frank, épuisé par tant d'efforts, s'endormait. Scarlett soupira. Non décidemment, c'était bien la partie la plus ennuyeuse du mariage !


End file.
